I Want You That Way
by Rogue Pirate Gypsy
Summary: While courting Arwen, Aragorn takes on Legolas as a lover, but Legolas wants more out of the relationship then that. Will his jealously of Arwen drive him insane? SLASH AxL AxA LxH implied, had to repost this story.
1. Only you

**Disclaimer- All characters belong to the great and powerful JRR Tolken, and he will probably be spinning in his grave knowing how many people were writing slashes about his characters. I had to repost this story because fanfiction is not working at the moment, I hope it works this time!**

**Warning: Yes this is a slash. MalexMale relationships. You have been warned, flames on this account will not be tolerated. Also, I have exceptionally bad grammar. I'm not sure how a beta reader works so you people will just have to deal with this. I do not expect any flames regarding my grammar, or even constructive critism telling me how horrible my grammar is. I appreciate constructive critism but if you want to write about my grammar, your preaching to the choir so don't bother. If you are still reading this extremly long and boring warning, tell me in review and you will be granted a cookie of your preference.**

Chapter one:

"Here's the firewood."

Aragorn glanced at his friend, trying to make sense of the strangled tone and dark glint in his eyes. Aragorn had to practically force his longtime friend Legolas to come on this little scouting expedition with him and two other elves. Legolas had arrived at Rivendell for his yearly visit to Aragorn around the same time as every year, but this year seemed different. Legolas did not smile at the beauty of Rivendell, he did not hug Aragorn as he normally would. The point of these visits was so the two could catch up, and their friendship would not wane, yet Legolas seemed to be avoiding him. When Aragorn suggested he come on this scouting expedition with him, Legolas seemed appalled. Upon refusal though, Aragorn had indeed forced him to attend. He watched as Legolas tended to the fire, his skin glowing in an eerie, ethriel light. After he finished with the fire, Legolas sat near his sleeping mat (coincidently as far as it could be from Aragorn without looking suspicious) and stared into the fire with a weird look upon his face.

"Does anyone know of a stream or something nearby?" One of the other elves, Fernair asked, "Our water supply is running low."

"There is a stream about a quarter mile from here," the other elf, Lafera answered, "I will accompany you, I could use the walk."

"This will be the last time we need to make a water trip, will it not?" Fernair asked Aragorn, who nodded absent-mindidly

"Aye, we will be home in two or three days time." The two elves nodded and went off walking. After a few moments, Aragorn glanced at Legolas again, and cleared his throat. Legolas jumped a foot which seemed strange to Aragorn, Legolas was usually very hard to surprise.

"What were you thinking about just now Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

"Nothing of Importance Estel," Legolas answered, reverting to Aragorn's childhood name.

"Then, may I ask what I have done to win your disfavor _mellon_?" Legolas looked at him in surprise, then attempted to feign indifference.

"My disfavor Estel?" He asked lightly. Aragorn sighed.

"Legolas, it's not Estel anymore, it's Aragorn now. You know that," Legolas nodded unhappily.

"Alright Aragorn, but you have not won any disfavor at all,"

"Do not lie to me Legolas, I know you better then that." Then, to Aragorns surprise, Legolas stood up and threw him an angry glare.

"I am not _lying _Aragorn," he spat starting to walk away.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted after him, shocked. Legolas just stalked off, never looking back. Aragorn sighed and decided to let him cool off and work through whatever was bothering him. After a while Fernair and Lafera returned and bid him goodnight, Legolas had still not come back. Aragorn was worried for his friend; he decided to go look for him.

After a bit of searching he found Legolas sitting shirtless of a rock, looking up at the stars. He was about to call to him, when he realized Legolas was singing. He stood still, and listened to the calm and soothing voice wash over him.

_Someone up there, hear my plea_

_My love has forsaken me_

_Insisting we can never be_

_Someone up there, hear my plea_

_Meet me in the great halls of Mandos_

_Where tonight we will dance_

_Wait for me on the white shores_

_For the only place we can be is Valinor._

_And in my dreams tonight_

_I will hold you tight_

_I will dream of white shores_

_For the only place we can be is Valinor._

Aragorn listened to the sad song intently, watching his friend with interest. Once finished singing, Legolas sighed and looked up to the stars, as if expecting them to answer him. Aragorn strode over to him.

"Now I understand, you've met a maiden back in Eryn Lasglen. She is beautiful I'm sure, and you resent me for making you leave her to visit me." Aragorn joked. Legolas jumped and gave him a shocked expression.

"Relax Legolas, I was only teasing," Aragorn assured him, giving his friend a strange look. Aragorn sat down next to him, noticing for the first time Legolas wore no tunic.

"Are you not cold Legolas?" Aragorn asked, concerned. Legolas shook his head.

"You know elves feel temperatures differently then humans," he said, not looking at him. Aragorn nodded and there was silence again. Aragorn decided to strike up conversation again.

"So Legolas, have you found someone you fancy?" After what seemed like a tense moment of deliberation, Legolas nodded.

"Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed, clapping the young man on his shoulder, "why didn't you tell me? What is she like?"

"He," Legolas quickly corrected.

"So you have chosen someone of your own gender," Aragorn said, there was no blame in his expression. It was quite common for elves to have lovers of their own gender, "what is he like?"

"Well," Legolas started slowly, "he is tall-"

"Elves generally are, is he taller then you?" Aragorn interruted.

"Around my height-"

"Hair color?"

"Black-"

"Wavy or straight?"

"Wavy Aragorn!" Legolas laughed. "Can I finish at least one sentence without you interrupting?" Aragorn grinned sheepishly and allowed Legolas to continue.

"Well, he is wonderful. I've known him for a long while and I'm sure he was meant for me."

"I'm happy for you Legolas are you two together yet?" Aragorn inquired. Legolas frowned slightly.

"No not yet. Truth is, he belongs to someone else. A female at that, I'm not sure if he will accept my love," Aragorn gave his friend and encouraging smile.

"You are exceptionally beautiful Legolas, on the outside and inside too when you choose to let people in. Anyone would be crazy not to want you. Just tell this guy how you feel he will leave his little girlfriend without a second thought. Of this, I am sure." Legolas allowed himself a small smile, excitement bubbling up in his chest. He hardly heard Aragorns next question.

"Sorry?" He asked

"I asked you what his name was" Aragorn replied.

"Well," Legolas began slowly, "he has many names. I tend to call him the name he has grown up with, he tends to perfer a different one." Aragorn was silent for a moment, putting the pieces together. He turned to Legolas.

"...Are you saying, you fancy me?" Aragorn asked slowly. Legolas avoided his gaze, but nodded all the same. Aragorn reached out and tilted his chin to look up at him.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you Legolas," Aragorn said softly. Legolas gave him a surprised look.

"You're attracted... to _me_?" Legolas asked quietly. Aragorn smiled and nodded. Aragorn leaned in for a kiss both wanted, but Legolas stopped him.

"What of the Lady Arwen?" He asked. A look of guilt and love flitted across Aragorn's handsome features. He shook them away and said quietly

"What Arwen doesn't know, can't hurt her." Legolas was about to protest, he was about to say he didn't want their relationship to be like that, that Aragorn couldn't have both of them. He was about to say all this, when Aragorns lips captured Legolas' own, and he knew then, that Aragorn could.

**So, that's the first chap. There is much more romance, lust, and angst to come. Especially when Arwen comes into the picture. So R/R!**


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**Disclaimer- All characters belong to the great and powerful JRR Tolken. That song Legolas sang in the last chap was all me though, I know it sucked lol. **

The next two days were perfect for Legolas. They found no hint of enemy, so the quartet or warriors enjoyed a lazy, drawnout walk back to Rivendell. Each day, Legolas woke up with a joyous smile on his face, because he knew Aragorn was asleep next to him. They didn't exactly share the same sleeping mat or anything, Fernair and Lafera did not know about their budding romance, but they did sneak off whenever they could, and kept their mats close together at night. It was not hard to sneak off, Fernair ad Laferas were good friends, and prefered to talk alone. Which of course was fine with Aragorn and Legolas.

Legolas was currently at a lake a ways away from camp, washing his face and simply admiring it's beauty. He was lost in deep thought when he felt a pair of familure, strong arms encircle his waist. Legolas twisted around and was looking into the face of his lover.

"Hello," Aragorn murmured, giving him a long, drawn-out kiss. Legolas' face flushed with pleasure as he returned the kiss eargerly.

"Hello yourself," he laughed when the kiss broke. "How did you sleep last night, love?"

"Very well, that is until I awoke to an empty mat next to me," Aragorn put on a mock pout, "Coming to wash without me, I'm insulted."

"I'm only washing my face Aragorn," Legolas laughed again, he loved how Aragorn could make him laugh.

"Now that's no fun," Aragorn answered. Suddenly his face devolped a sly look, and he grabbed hold of Legolas wrist. "You havn't had a proper bath since we started this expedition, in you go!"

"Aragorn no!" Legolas begged, but to no avail. Legolas' strength could not make up for how light he was, and soon freezing water rushed up to meet him. Aragorn laughed at the disoriented elf as he broke through the surface of the water.

"A little wet there Legolas?" Aragorn said through his laughter. Legolas narrowed his eyes at him.

"Very funny Aragorn," he said sarcastically, stripping off his sopping wet tunic and removing his leather shoes.

"It was, wasn't it?" Aragorn laughed. Legolas grinned and held open his arms.

"No way Legolas, your soaked to the bone!"

"Oh come on, hug me!" Legolas shouted. Aragorn started to run but Legolas was too quick for him, tackling Aragorn to the ground easily. Aragorn wrapped his arms around the cold, wet elf and gave him a warming kiss. The kiss soon became more heated, and their embrace more tangled. Aragorn's hands were soon in Legolas' hair, unbraiding it, causing it to fall in golden, silky waves over his shoulders. Legolas was feverishly pulling off Aragorn's tunic, enjoying the sight of his chest muscles flexing beneath him. Just as he reached twords Aragorn's belt, a voice was heard calling them. Legolas jumped off of him, and Aragorn let out an annoyed groan, standing up as well. They gathered their things and walked to where Laferas was calling to them.

"We are ready to leave when you two are Aragorn," Laferas reported. Aragorn had to keep from scowling.

"Fine," he grumbled, "We leave immediatly then." The group walked for most of the day in silence. They decided that they would camp out one more night, and arrive at Rivendell in the morning. After rolling out their sleeping mats they started a fire and sat around it in a comfertable silence.

"I bet you cannot wait to get home tomorrow Aragorn," Fernair commented, "A week is far too long for you to be away from fair Arwen."

"Aye," Aragorn laughed "I do miss her." Legolas shot him a curious look but said nothing. The conversation turned to other things, and soon Legolas and Aragorn were the only ones awake. Aragorn slipped an arm around Legolas' waste

"At last, I have you alone," Aragorn whispered seductivly in his ear.

"Aragorn," Legolas said carefully, "We will reach Rivendell tomorrow."

"Yes," Aragorn frowned.

"Arwen will be there," Legolas tried again.

"Yes, I suppose she will be." Legolas glanced at Aragorn briefly, trying to unmask his emotions. Aragorn obviously did not want to talk about this anymore, he leaned in and kissed Legolas passionatly. Legolas responded but lacked obvious enthuasim. Aragorn sghed and played with the collar of Legolas' tunic.

"Legolas," he said innocently, "Who was that elf you dated for a long while? Your boyfriend you broke up with about five years ago?" Legolas looked surprised.

"Haldir," he answered, "Marchwarden of Lorien. I havn't thought about him in a while." Aragorn did not like the smile that stretched across Legolas' face as he talked of Haldir, so he decided to kiss it away.

(Scene break)

The group headed out early the next morning, arriving at Rivendell about midday.

"What is the report Aragorn?" Lord Elrond asked, rolling his foster sons new name around in his mouth. He had always known that was his true name, but it wouls still take some getting used to.

"The borders are strangly quiet Adar, we saw no hint of anything," Aragorn answered, hugging his father in greeting.

"I wonder if this is good news," Elrond said thoughtfully, but quickly pushed the thought from his mind. Legolas stayed with Aragorn as he spoke to his father, the other two elves at left to wash up.

"Aragorn!" A soft, female voice called. Aragorn held his arms open as Arwen came running into them.

"Arwen!" Aragorn said happily, holding her close to him, "How I've missed you!"

"It was only a week Aragorn," she teased, planting a soft kiss upon his lips.

"A week to long you mean," he answered kissing her forehead, not wishing to do more infront of his father. Legolas pretended to be adjusting his belt so he could hide his disgust. Discretely, he left the room, going to the room Lord Elrond always gave him when he came to visit. He took a long and soothing bath, trying to scrub away the delight he saw in Aragorns face when Arwen ran to him. He tried, instead to focus on the things Aragorn had whispered to him in the night. The gentle protectivness of his kisses and the smiles he graced him with. Aragorn liked Legolas as much as Legolas liked him, he knew it. And Legolas loved Aragorn very much. After washing Legolas Walked around the grounds, read, and took the evening meal in his room. Once he was done eating he sat and waited for Aragorn to come. After a while he gave up on waiting for Aragorn to come and turned off the light. He knew it was not his room Aragorn would be in tonight.

**Awwww! Poor Legolas, this would drive me insane. So, R/R!**


	3. The Bonding

**Disclaimer- I own no characters, they all belong to JRR Tolken. **

**Ok, this site is not being very nice to me. It would only show one chapter of this story and none of my reviews so I deleted the story and reposted it but the origional version wouldn't delete so now I have two versions of this story floating around and I am getting very frustraited. I don't know if writing this chapter is even worth it because chances are it won't even show up but w/e. **

Chapter three:

Legolas awoke to a soft knocking on his door. He found this strange; usually he was the first one awake. Legolas loved rising with the dawn and listening to nature so early. Today was different though, it was already well into the morning, Legolas simply found no will to get out of bed. He groaned and burried his face further into his pillow. He willed for his intruder to go away and leave him be. No such luck. The door swung open and Aragorn entered, closing the door softly behind him.

"Wake up, love," Aragorn said softly, brushing away Legolas' hair and gently kissing the back of his neck. Legolas couldn't help but smile into his pillow, Aragorn could be practically irrestable at time. Still though, he did not turn around to look at him, he kept his face firmly in his pillow.

"Legolas, I know your not sleeping," Aragorn said, lightly rubbing his shoulders. "Will you not talk to me?" When Legolas did noy reply Aragorn slipped under the covers with him, and put his face near Legolas' ear, slipping an arm around his waist as well. Aragorn started to nibble on his ear but Legolas pushed him away. Finally, Legolas turned to face his frowning lover.

"Aragorn please," Legolas said, irritably, "Not so early." Aragorn frowned again, pushing some of Legolas' hair out of his face.

"What is wrong Legolas? You always welcome my presence, no matter the time of day."

"How do you know what I welcome? We have been together naught a week," Legolas muttered.

"Ahh, but I do know you well my fair prince," Aragorn grinned, placing his forehead against Legolas' own. "I know where you like to be touched, how you like to be kissed..." Aragorn gave Legolas a firey kiss which Legolas couldn't help but respond to.

"And I also know when there is something bothering you, so will you not tell me?" Legolas was silent for a moment.

"Where were you last night?" He finally asked. Aragorn sighed and sat up, his back to his lover.

"With Arwen," he finally answered.

"What were you doing with her?" Legolas asked softly. Aragorn stood up and started pacing.

"Really Legolas, must we play this game?" Aragorn asked, turning twords Legolas with an extremly annoyed look on his face.

"It is not a game I would like to play," Legolas answered, gazing at him levely. Aragorn shifted uncomfertably.

"Then let us not play it," he said, trying to make his tone light. Legolas would not let him go with his eyes.

"Aragorn, what were you doing with Arwen last night? It will drive me crazy if I do not know." When Aragorn did not answer, Legolas grew angry.

"Estel! I have a right to know!"

"We were making love," Aragorn answered at last. Legolas nodded, trying not to let his crestfallen expression show to much.

"Will you tell Arwen about us?" He asked.

"No," Aragorn answered after a moment. "I care to deeply about Arwen to jepordize my relationship with her." Legolas was shocked at his words, for they hurt him deeply. Aragorn walked over to him and put a hand on his arm.

"I also care deeply for you Legolas, and I also fear telling Arwen about us could damage what we have now." Legolas wanted to believe him. He wanted to focus on Aragorn's hand on his arm, and not on the nagging voice in the back of his head saying that if the choice had to be made, Aragorn would pick Arwen. Aragorn moved to hug the elf. He truly did care about Legolas, and despertly did not want to hurt him. Aragorn thought he might even love Legolas, but he was sure he loved Arwen. Until his feelings for Legolas bacame clearer, Arwen could not find out about them. Legolas clung to him, and Aragorn felt another stab of guilt.

"I love you Estel," Legolas whispered. Aragorn did not bother to correct him. He just stroaked the elf's hair, thinking about the future.

Scene break

"Legolas!" Legolas greenleaf turned around to see Arwen calling to him. He stiffled a groan. He had just been enjoying a nice walk up until now. Legolas never had a problem with Arwen, infact, you may go as far as to say they were friends, but she was the last person he wanted to see right now. Legolas stopped and waited for Arwen to catch up to him.

"My lady," he said, nodding politely, "How may I be of service?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something Legolas," when Legolas nodded she continued. "Ever since you and Aragorn returned yesterday Aragorn has seemed very...distracted." Legolas regarded her with interest, perhaps Aragorn was leaning twords him after all.

"Distracted my lady?"

"Yes, of course he is as attentive to me as always, but he seems to be focusing on something else. Even when we," Arwen blushed, "Were being intimate last night, his mind seemed elsewhere."

"Strange my lady, one would think his mind would only be on you," Legolas winced. "We all know how strongly he feels for you."

"That's why I wanted to ask you, did something happen last week?"

"What do you mean...something," Legolas repeated slowly.

"Oh I don't know something to occupy his mind. Was there a problem? Or," Arwen laughed, "Maybe he's found someone else." Arwen's laughter infurriated Legolas, but still, he had to play along.

"You know there is room for no one else in Aragorn's heart," he replied.

"You're right, how silly I am being," Arwen giggled. "I mean who could he have found while out on patrol, an orc?" Legolas laughed along, silently cursing her. Arwen thanked him for making her feel better and left to go find Aragorn.

Scene break

"You wanted to see me Adar?" Aragorn asked, entering his fathers study. He had been summoned there moments earlier.

"Yes Aragorn, I did." Lord Elrong stood gestured for Aragorn to sit. "Aragorn, I think it's time we discuss your future, with Arwen."

"My future?" Aragorn repeated.

"Have you ever considered bonding with Arwen?"

"Of course I have, but not for a few years." Aragorn answered.

"I am thinking you two should bond quickly," Elrond said regretfully. He did not want Aragorn and Arwen to bond, but he had no choice. "As you know, I have never really approved of your romance. Arwen is my only daughter and even though I love you Estel, I do not want her throwing her immortality away. But she has. She has already bound herself to you, it is only appropriate to make it official."

"Adar, I am not ready for this," Aragorn said truthfully.

"Do you love Arwen?" Elrond asked him seriously.

"You know I do."

"Then this is the right thing to do, I see happiness for you with her." Aragorn nodded and left. Elrond did not mention that the future also held happiness for Aragorn with another.


	4. One night

**Disclaimer- I own none of these characters, they all belong to JRR Tolken....oh look, a butterfly.....**

**Chapter four:**

Aragorn walked. The sun burned bright, and the wind was making soothing noises. Aragorn walked. Rivers sparkled, trees swayed, Aragorn walked. He walked when his brothers called out to him, beckoning him to play, he walked when the stablemen shouted his name, he even walked when Arwen called. He had no destination, he simply walked. Curse the valar for giving him such a fickle heart! Damn it all! He thought of Arwen, beautiful Arwen. She was so desirable with that dark hair and those pouty lips. She was also so strong! A regale queen she would make, how very happy they could be. His thoughts then drifted to Legolas, his sweet Legolas! With his sun kissed hair, and his blue/purple eyes always alive with excitement, Aragorn was a fool to even hesitate. But Aragorn knew what he had to do. Arwen had promised herself to him years ago, he could not abandon her now.

_This will be the end of our relationship, of any relationship we could hope to have,_ he thought. _Legolas will never forgive me for this. _A pang of regret hit Aragorn like and arrow, he wanted to see Legolas right away. He wanted to have one last night with him before asking Arwen to bond with him. He wanted to bed Legolas desperately, desire gnawed at him inside. The sun was starting to dip behind the mountains when Aragorn returned; he knew what he wanted to do.

Scene Break

Legolas walked to his room listlessly. His day had not been bright, for he had not seen Aragorn at all. He missed his beloved, but even while thinking this he wondered if Aragorn was truly his. Upon walking into his room Legolas froze. The lights were off; Aragorn was sitting, shirtless on the bed surrounded by candles. He was sipping a glass of wine and held out another to Legolas. Legolas quickly closed and locked the door, still very much surprised.

"Hello Legolas," Aragorn said, giving the glass of wine to Legolas who did not drink it.

"Aragorn," Legolas acknowledged, sitting down on the bed next to him. "I admit I've had this fantasy many times, what is all this?"

"Just something I wanted to do for you, love." Aragorn answered, rubbing the elf's shoulders.

"Not complaining," Legolas sighed, relaxing. "Just curious," Aragorn noticed the full glass of wine which Legolas still held.

"Aren't you going to drink that?"

"Now Aragorn," Legolas said in mock disapproval. "You know the effect even a bit of wine has on elves." Aragorn grinned evilly.

"Yes I do," he said, kissing Legolas on the neck briefly. "I am quite prepared to deal with the... consequences." Legolas laughed and eyed the glass. If his father had taught him anything, it was not to drink wine in the company of others. It had a nasty tendency to make elves, especially male elves extremely aroused. The amount in the glass was more then enough to produce satisfying results.

"I don't know," Legolas said, eyeing the glass. "Am I not enough on my own?"

"Oh Legolas," Aragorn laughed. "Of course you are! I just thought this would be fun." Legolas sighed and tipped the liquid into his mouth. He felt the effects almost immediately. His eyes glazed over, and every inch of his skin felt like it was on fire. He felt as if he did not touch someone soon, the fire would consume him. Legolas pushed Aragorn onto his back, relishing in the feeling of his bare hands on Aragorns naked chest. He kissed him fiercely, his tongue demanding passage into Aragorn's mouth, which Aragorn gladly gave. Legolas ran his hands over Aragorn's chest. The ranger was finely toned thanks to his sword-play, something Legolas fully appreciated now. He lowered his lips to Aragorns chest, emitting a moan from his lover. Aragorn stripped the elf of his tunic; they didn't seem to be able to get their clothes off fast enough. Soon they both wore nothing. They were a tangled mess of arms, legs, and sheets. Pieces of Legolas' hair lay intertwined in Aragorns' fingers. Tongues danced, blood pulsed, and hearts soared.

The two made love until both were spent. Legolas immediately fell asleep, tired from the wine. Aragorn stayed up and watched him sleep until early morning where he slipped out silently, a single tear on his cheek.

Scene break

Legolas awoke to an excited knocking on his door. He wondered vaguely where Aragorn was as he answered it. Arwen came bounding into his room, her eyes aglow with excitement and love.

"Legolas!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around the tired elf. "Oh Legolas I'm so happy!"

"Not to say I am not glad Arwen, but why?"

"Aragorn surprised me with flowers this morning..."

Legolas' heart sank.

"And told me how much he loved me, and would never want to be apart from me..."

Legolas' heart broke.

"And he asked me to bond with him!"

Legolas' heart shattered.

Arwen threw her arms around his neck again, kissing his cheek happily. Mechanically, Legolas hugged her back.

_It can't be true_ he thought as Arwen left to go tell someone else. _He wouldn't do that to me; there must be some sort of mistake._ Legolas quickly went to Aragorns room and knocked on the door roughly. Aragorn's eyes widened when he saw his lover. He let Legolas in and closed the door quickly.

"Is it true?" Legolas said after a moment

"Is what true?" Aragorn asked innocently, refusing to look Legolas in the eye.

"Do not play dumb with me Estel!" Legolas shouted, taking Aragorn by the chin and forcing him to look at him. "Did you ask Arwen to bond with you?"

"Yes," Aragorn answered his voice full of shame. Legolas raised a shaky hand and back-handed sharply across the face.

"How could you," he hissed. "Especially after spending the night with me. Did you think the wine would cause me not to remember Aragorn?"

"No!" Aragorn said quickly. "It's not like that at all! You don't understand Legolas; I have to bond with her."

"And I suppose the fact that you love her has absolutely nothing to do with it." Legolas said sarcastically. "Yes I know you love her, everyone knows you love her! They all know what you say to her Aragorn! What about the things you whispered to me in the night? Does anyone know about that?"

"Legolas," Aragorn said, trying to calm him down. "It is not uncommon for people to take on lovers after they bond. We could still be together."

"_I_ wanted to bond with you!" Legolas shouted shakily. Aragorn looked taken aback at this statement. "I love you," Legolas continued.

"Oh Legolas," Aragorn said, taking the trembling elf in his arms, "My Legolas." Legolas stepped out of Aragorn's embrace, a wild look in his eyes.

"No, not 'your Legolas.' Not anymore." Legolas ran out of the room down the stairs outside. Aragorn followed him, shouting for him to come back and talk to him. Legolas found his horse and mounted it immediately. He took off, no extra clothing, no food, he didn't even know where he was heading. Aragorn had a feeling he knew. Legolas was going to Lothlorien.


	5. Blast from the past

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, it all belongs to JRR Tolken.**

**Warning- this is a slash, maleXmale relationships. If you don't like it then save yourself the disgust and don't read it.**

**Chapter 5**

Legolas dismounted his horse. He had ridden nonstop for four days straight. His horse was exhausted and badly needed water. They had reached their destination though. Legolas led his horse into a small stable right outside the small house he had arrived at. The home he and Haldir shared together naught ten years ago. Rain began to fall heavily as Legolas refreshed his horse. Eventually, he ran out of things to do for his horse and knew he had to knock on the door. He knew Haldir would just be winding down now, he always had long days. Sitting by the fire with a small glass of wine which he had a high tolerance level of. Reading perhaps, or simply just thinking. Legolas smiled at the thought, but the smile quickly disappeared. What was he doing here? He and Haldir had split up ten years ago; the pain was still fresh for both of them. Why had he come here anyway? What did he expect Haldir to do? Slowly he knocked on the door.

"Legolas?" The door swung open and Legolas was once again staring into the arrogantly handsome face of the March-Warden of Lorien. Legolas was at a loss for words. He was soaking wet, hungry and tired. Haldir reacted instantly. He ushered Legolas inside and sat him in a chair by the fire. He left and came back with a few blankets, and a tray of food. Legolas smiled, he always loved how he and Haldir could always sense what each other needed without words. After a moment Haldir spoke.

"Legolas," he said. "It's been a long time."

"Indeed it has," Legolas said uncomfortably. There was an awkward silence, so unexpected between them.

"So what brings you back to Lothlorien Legolas?" Haldir asked. His eyes betrayed his calm, arrogant exterior only slightly.

"I missed the city," Legolas lied quickly.

"So you decided to ride out here on instinct with no clothes, or food, or other provisions?" The silver haired archer arched an eyebrow, it was difficult to tell whether he was amused or not. Haldir had a feeling Legolas was here because of the one he had left him for. Haldir stole a glance at Legolas. It felt like not a day had gone by where he had not woken up to the sight of the Prince's flawless complexion. Long lashes framing sapphire gems that sparkled with innocence and mirth, full rosy lips just waiting to be kissed, golden silk tresses framing strong yet delicate looking shoulders. Legolas was clad in nothing but a forest green tunic and dark green leggings, yet he still looked beautiful to Haldir. Haldir always preferred females to males when choosing bed partners but his attraction to Legolas had been immediate. Once he began perusing the younger elf, he realized what a kind and beautiful soul the golden prince of Mirkwood possessed and he had fallen deeply in love with him. When Legolas confessed he was in love with another, it broke Haldir's heart. A lesser elf would've died from grief right there and then, but he held on, convincing himself that if they were truly meant to be (which he was sure they were) then Legolas would find his back to him, and indeed he had! He wanted to scoop the young elf into his arms right that moment but he could see Legolas was truly upset over whatever had conspired between the elf and his man. Haldir was never one to wait for what he wanted but Haldir could tell what Legolas needed was a sympathetic, non-judgmental ear right now to pour his troubles to, or at the very least a warm comfortable bed where he could obtain a peaceful nights rest. So although Haldir wanted to reclaim his elf right then and there, he did not. He did not want to cause his elf any more discomfort or emotional damage, the truth was, his gentle lover completed him. To Haldir's alarm, the young, sweet, gentle elf broke down into tears.

"What a fool I was Haldir!" Legolas cried, burying his face into his hands. "I confessed my feelings for him naught a week ago after harboring on to them for 10 more years after leaving you! What a blasted fool I was!" Haldir immediately put a comforting hand on his beloved's knee.

"Don't tell me he rejected your feelings?" Haldir asked, astonished. He mentally decreased his respect for this ranger from the north, or Estel Elrondion as Legolas often referred to him as. He had heard talk of this Aragorn ranger being the 'hope of men,' well the men were doomed as far as Haldir was concerned if he had a chance with someone like Legolas and he let it slip past him. Haldir knew that this Aragorn was involved with Arwen, the Evenstar of their people and presumably the most beautiful creature to walk the lands of Middle Earth. It was said she was rivaled by only one other, Legolas Thranduilion. In Haldir's opinion, Arwen's beauty was far surpassed by his elves not only by appearance but what lay in their souls as well.

"No, he welcomed my feelings," sobbed Legolas. "He led me on for a week before taking my innocence and casting me aside for his beloved Evenstar!"

"What!" Haldir shouted standing up. "You slept with him?" The Lorien archer was astonished. Legolas had always been against showing emotions in that depth until after being bonded. Even when he and Haldir moved in together and started sharing a bed, Legolas would not let him do all he wanted to his golden beauty.

"I was so sure he loved me, and then there was the wine. I never believed my father and brothers when they warned me of it's effects, I just lost control! I never lose control, I am always calm and self-assured, how could I act so rashly, and after only a week!"

"Well, you had feelings for him for ten years," Haldir reminded him gently. "Perhaps they just surfaced into lust."

"That, that...that man!" Legolas said venomously. Haldir could barely suppress a smile at this outrageous display of emotions; he had never been witness to this sort of outburst concerning Legolas. He was quite content to play the valiant hero, picking up the broken pieces of his lovers heart and mending them again. Haldir quietly led Legolas to their guest room, not wanting to pressure him into doing anything just yet. After lending him some spare clothing Haldir let watched him fall into an uneasy sleep. Haldir went to his own room then, smiling happily at this unusual turn of events. After quickly thanking the Valar for returning his beautiful elf to him, he too drifted off to sleep.

(Scene Break)

The atmosphere was calm and relaxed as Haldir and Legolas walked back to the house that warm afternoon. It had been a week since Legolas had arrived and Haldir had done everything he could to Keep Legolas' mind off his human lover. Everything except, make a move on the elf himself. Haldir had tried to tone down his arrogant behavior as much as he could. He was witty and charming, gentle and protective, everything a good lover should be, hoping Legolas would realize how much better Haldir was for him and come back. Haldir sent his other warriors on patrols and let his brothers take over some of his other duties, leaving him free to entertain and take care of his elf. Haldir had taken to using an extra half hour each morning getting ready this week; he wanted to look perfect for Legolas. Although his brothers were more sought after then he was, Haldir was by no means unattractive. This morning he was wearing a flimsy white shirt that hung loosely over him, show-casing his brilliant form. His pants were tight navy blue velvet which clung to him accenting his firm buttocks. His white blond hair was pulled back tight in his customary warrior braids, each done at least three times until they were to the critical warrior's satisfaction. They had found some of Legolas old clothes which he had forgotten there luckily, and the prince was dressed very well indeed. He did not spend as much time on his appearance as Haldir had but that much time was not required. The prince wore a light, pastel yellow tunic with sleeves that bellowed out loosely. The pale color drew more attention to the prince's golden locks that were unbound, falling over his shoulders in loose, silken waves. He wore white leggings, and his happy expression completed the carefree outfit. The prince's laughter filled the air as Haldir told him the story of his first scouting trip.

"You actually lit your companion's clothes on fire while he bathed? How did you manage that?" Legolas asked his azure orbs alight with interest. Haldir smiled warmly at the younger elf, so he embellished a few of the details a bit, it was worth it to hear his prince laughing again.

"Oh I was a nervous thing. You see, he was not only my companion, but my commanding officer as well! I was anxious to make a good impression, perhaps a bit too anxious." Legolas laughed again, and they stopped in front of Haldir's home. Automatically, Haldir reached foreword and tucked a bit of hair behind Legolas' ear. He then let his fingers trace down the side of his perfectly sculpted cheek down to his chin. Legolas closed his eyes. He had forgotten how good Haldir's touch felt. The Lorien archer leaned in for a kiss both seemed to want. Their lips touched for naught a second, a shadow of a kiss before a voice broke through their bliss.

"Legolas!" Aragorn was returning from stabling his horse to witness the two elves intimacy. Legolas immediately drew back, lost once again in the swirling gray orbs of his human lover.

**Review! Sorry for the cliff hanger, I won't take so long to update next time, promise!**


	6. Anything but that

**Disclaimer- I own none of these characters.**

**Warning: This is a SLASH, MalexMale relationships.**

"Aragorn?" Legolas asked faintly. Aragorn strode over purposely, taking Legolas' hand and yanking him away from Haldir. "Aragorn what are you doing here?"

"I have come to reclaim you my love," he answered simply. "And it seems I have come naught a moment to soon but perhaps a second to late."

"How did you find me?" Legolas wanted to know.

"I had a feeling you would return to the old lover you always spoke so highly of, so I simply asked around to the whereabouts of the March-Warden Haldir."

"Estel Elrondion, I presume." Haldir growled, stepping inbetween the two.

"Haldir," Aragorn acknowledged with a cold stare that Haldir did not back down from. Legolas glanced between man and elf, confusion flitting across his features. Haldir was the first to break the stare, glancing at Legolas with softened features.

"Legolas, why don't you heat up some water so we can make a cup of tea for our guest?" He suggested. Legolas glanced unsurely between the two gents trying to decide whether or not it was a good idea to leave them alone. Eventually Legolas slowly nodded and went back into the house. The two men waited until they heard the door close before fixing each other with another icy glare.

"What are you doing here Estel?"

"Call me Aragorn," Aragorn replied, "And I thought I made that clear, I came to get Legolas back."

"What makes you so sure he wants to come back?" Haldir demanded.

"He loves me," Aragorn smirked, "Feelings like those don't just go away."

"After what you did to him you're lucky if he even speaks to you!" Haldir snarled, "I will not stand aside and let you hurt someone as sweet as Legolas a second time. What is it you want Aragorn? The Evenstar as your queen and the Sunstar on the side? What makes you so special? Do you even feel for Legolas?" Aragorn's face darkened and he took a sinister step forward.

"You have no right to speak to me like this," he hissed, "I have known Legolas my entire life and I've always loved him, I realized that the moment I thought I may never see him again."

"I have known Legolas since before you were born and have loved him for a great while," Haldir said bitterly, "let me ask you something Aragorn, did you know you stole his innocence?" Aragorn looked stunned.

"Legolas was a virgin?" he asked, astonished, "But how can that be? He has been alive for over 3,000 years, you and he _lived_ together. You were going to be _bonded_!"

"Aye, we were," Haldir agreed. "Legolas always did want to save himself until he was bonded. Legolas loves in a way I have rarely seen, he loves purely. Surely you have heard Legolas be referred to as the Ice Prince?" Aragorn nodded. "Legolas has many names. The Sun-star for his beauty that outshines even perhaps the Evenstar's own. The Ice Prince, Thandruils youngest and coldest son. Legolas is distant and cut off emotionally to most; it may even appear he is cold when in actuality he is protecting himself. The love of Legolas is a gift, one to be treaured and protected. Legolas must've deemed you worthy to be his first, even before you two were bonded and what did you do? You slept with him then proposed to Arwen the next morning. You threw away his gift and now you need to pay for that." Haldir turned to go inside but Aragorn caught his arm.

"Haldir I did not know," Haldir regarded him with a cold gaze.

"Would it have changed anything?" Haldir started to go inside.

"I know you still love him!" Haldir stopped in his tracks, turning around slowly. "I know what he still means to you even after all this time. I am sorry Haldir but I cannot let Legolas go."

"Get your horse," Haldir growled, "You cannot stay in my house." Aragorn nodded slowly, understanding the silent challenge between them. After Aragorn left Haldir went back into his house, seeing Legolas sitting patiently at the kitchen table.

"What does he want?" He asked anxiously.

"What else would he want dear Legolas? He wants you." Legolas closed his eyes, absorbing this information.

"Did he yet leave Arwen?"

"I am sorry, I do not know," Haldir walked over to Legolas and stroked his cheek lightly. Legolas stood up abruptly and fled to his room slamming the door in Haldir's wake.

"Say you would, say you could, say you'd come and stop the rain

Say you'd try, hold me tight but you just give me away

Make me high on lullaby's, a melody for me to say

Say you would, say you could,

But you don't do _anything_..."

Legolas sun to himself softly as he brushed his hair out that night upon going to sleep. He had spent the rest of his day locked in his room, despite the pleading protests of Haldir. He was just about to get into his bed when he heard a tap at his window. Looking over he saw Aragorn outside of it. Legolas hurried over, opened the window and pulled Aragorn inside.

"Are you crazy?" He hissed.

"Haldir would not let me in to see you, so I had to think of a different way to see you." Aragorn shrugged.

"Aragorn please do not do this," Legolas begged.

"Legolas I miss you," Aragorn confessed. "I...I love you." Leolas was silent for a moment, daring to hope.

"Does this mean you have left Arwen?" Aragorn seemed to ignore the question. He took Legolas' hands in his own.

"Tell me what I must do to have you come back home with me dear one," he insisted. "Anything, anything for my Legolas." Legolas was silent for a moment.

"Leave her," he said quietly. Aragorn kissed Legolas' hands and gazed up at him pleadingly.

"Anything Legolas, anything but that."

"You said 'anything for my Legolas,' if you cannot do this for me then we have nothing to say to each other." Legolas turned away from Aragorn. After a moment Aragorn left, Legolas was glad he could not see the tears falling freely from his ice blue eyes.

**Review! More to come!**


	7. What's happening?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from LOTR, except 76 posters, 5 calendars, a few figurines and 2 blankets. **

**A/N: Sorry for the really long wait, I was away for the summer and had no access to a computer. Oh BTW, that song Legolas sings in the last chap, I do not own that, it's by Vanessa Carlton.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Megagirl14045: I'm continuing! Thanks for the review, I hope you read more!**

**Legolaslover****: omg that's so nice! I'm happy you are recommending my story, please continue to read!**

**Lynx Yamato: Thanks for the review, I'll try to update more frequently **

**Haldir's**** heart and soul: I know! I'm making Aragorn really mean in this story, but if you remember, he actually has a reason he can't leave Arwen, although I would leave her anyway lol.**

**ElvenRanger13: I'm updating! Yay for me! Thanks for the review, hope you keep reading!**

**xMoonxNxStarx****: Yah…Arwen is a bitch. I hate her…heh must make evil things happen to her. See Nikki! I'm updating! Yay for updating! **

**_A/N Ok, who should end up with whom? Gimme your input here! The story is for the readers!_**

**On with the chap!**

"Ada, where is Aragorn?" Elrond looked up from his paperwork at his only daughters frowning face.

"I am under the impression he and Legolas went to Lothlorien for a little while," Elrond answered evenly,

casting his gaze downward once again at the pile of papers on his desk. Arwen's frown deepened.

"Why would he leave so soon after proposing?" she asked.

"Well I'm quite sure I don't know, why don't you ask him when he returns, I'm sure he won't be long." Arwen pondered this.

"You know, I do miss grandmother, why don't I go surprise Aragorn with a visit, I'm sure he'd love that." Arwen's face lit up with the prospect as she bent down and kissed her father on the cheek.

"I'm sure he would," Elrond murmured distractedly. Arwen smiled once more and left the room to pack. Elrond sighed after his lovely daughter. "I just hope no one ends up getting hurt."

(Scene break)

"Legolas!" Aragorn called up to Legolas' window, standing outside in the rain. "Legolas let me come up!"

"You are pathetic, do you know that?" Aragorn turned around to see Haldir standing behind him. "You are standing out side his window in the rain calling up to an elf that will never answer your plea."

"I love him!" Aragorn declared feverishly. "I will stay out here as long as it takes to win my elf back!"

"He was never _your_ elf!" Haldir roared. "You used him! You defiled him! You and your fickle human heart, you are convinced you love him, well you do not know what love really is!" Aragorn gaped at him but Haldir was not finished. "If you loved him, you would either take him or leave him, but this limbo you keep him in is not love. This is lust, this is infatuation. Love is putting your partner before everything, _everything_ Aragorn. You probably wouldn't put Legolas before your breakfast. Set him free! Let _him_ be happy. Take him or leave him, just do not continue this game. He is your friend, somewhere between his eyes and his lips, you forgot that." Aragorn stood still, his face frozen in shock. The shock was quickly replaced by a red hot anger.

"I will not leave without him," Aragorn said through clenched teeth.

"Selfish human!" Haldir spat. "I hope he cuts your throat for this." With that, Haldir spun on his heel and went back inside. Aragorn spat a curse after him before turning back to look up at Legolas' window.

"Legolas!" He called desperately. "Legolas come down and talk to me!" There was a shuffle behind the curtain of Legolas' 2nd story window and suddenly, Legolas jumped down, landing nimbly on his feet.

"What do you want?" He hissed into Aragorn's face.

"Why, you, my love," Aragorn answered, reaching for Legolas' hand, but Legolas drew back sharply.

"Stop doing this to me!" Legolas yelled, pushing a stunned Aragorn back roughly.

"Legolas-"

"Don't you get it? I love you! I'd do anything for you but I can't keep letting you stab my heart!"

"I need an heir!" Aragorn shouted back. "Can you provide me with one of those? I don't think so!"

"Oh right, and the fact that you love Arwen has absolutely _nothing_ to do with it." Legolas turned, suddenly desperate. "If that's the only reason you could take me, _I_ could bond with you and _she_ could be your mistress."

"It's not that simple," Aragorn said, looking away.

"Nothing ever is, is it?" Legolas sighed. "Love makes things simple Aragorn, when you love someone, the answers are plain as day. Choose."

"What?" Aragorn asked, looking up at his elf with confused eyes.

"You must choose Aragorn," Legolas said firmly.

"She's given up her immortality for me!" Aragorn exploded, flinging his hands in the air. "How do I reject that?"

"Love makes all answers plain Aragorn, now choose." Aragorn fixed Legolas a look of disbelief.

"I just told you my predicament and you have not a shred of sympathy?"

"Do you have sympathy for my predicament? I think not, why should I feel bad for you when it is I who is dieing inside?" Legolas said coldly.

"Legolas there is nothing I can do," Aragorn sighed. "I wish the circumstances were different, truly I do, but they aren't and my hands are tied." Legolas stilled and fixed Aragorn with a piercing gaze.

"So that is it then, she is your choice?" Aragorn sighed and looked at Legolas through pleading eyes.

"We could still be happy Legolas, even if we are not bonded." Legolas shook hi head sadly.

"It is not that we have not been bonded Aragorn, but that you are bound to another." Legolas turned quickly, shielding his eyes and the tears that threatened to fall from them. Aragorn may have called after him but Legolas did not hear. He ran into the house past Haldir straight up to his room and locked the door. He collapsed half way to the bed, crouching on all fours. Gasping, he forced himself to struggle onto the bed. When finally situated he grasped his chest, breathing heavily.

_"What's happening to me?"_ was the last thought he had before fainting.

**A/N I'm sorry for the short chap, there will be more to come very soon!**


	8. She knows

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! **

**A/N I was just thinking about how there will be no more LOTR movies and I got kinda sad today L lol. So I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I have not given up on this story! BTW, Arwen is in this chap for a bit, if she gets a little OOC I'm sorry…I just really hate her with a passion. This chap gets angsty and is basically mostly dialog but please, bear with me people. **

**On with the chap!**

"Legolas, please Mellon eat something. Even an elf cannot last without nourishment forever." Haldir begged the pale form. In just two weeks, Legolas had gone from a fitfully slender, healthy, attractive elf to a gaunt sunken lifeless form that barely moved or spoke. Legolas weakly shook his head and turned to look out the window towards the west.

"Legolas do not look towards the west yet," Haldir pleaded, "It is not yet your time to sail, and you still have so much left to give."

"So much to give, yet what do I receive? There is nothing for me here Haldir." Legolas croaked.

"I am here for you," Haldir's voice cracked as he looked on at the lifeless form of his friend, it was as if he had just given up.

"Do not fear Haldir I will not set sail." Haldir breathed a sigh of relief at his friend's words. "It is too late for me to set sail." Haldir looked confused.

"What is this nonsense you speak of Legolas?"

"I fade Haldir," Legolas whispered.

Haldir gasped in surprise, and for the first time noticed the lack of glow around his love. His tangled blond hair lay in knots at his shoulders, and his blue/violet eyes lacked their luster and shine. In fact, they were glazed over in pain.

"Do not speak of such things Legolas," Haldir nervously laughed. "You are just grieving, you will get better soon and we will move somewhere completely new. Someplace away from all of this where we can start fresh, and painful memories will not haunt us."

"It is not that simple Haldir," Legolas tried to explain, but it seemed like even these few words were taxing. "My heart is breaking."

"You cannot just give up Legolas," Haldir pleaded, running a hand over his friend's hair to smooth it. "I love you."

"I am sorry my friend," Legolas gasped a shuddering breath before closing his eyes.

**(Scene Break)**

"Aragorn!" Arwen cried rushing to her beloved's side.

"Arwen, what brings you to Lorien?" Aragorn asked surprise etched into his features with traces or worry.

"I've come to visit you. We've been apart so often lately that I decided we needed a little more alone time, and what place is more romantic then Lorien?" When Aragorn did not respond right away Arwen's mouth formed itself into a delicate frown. "Are you not glad to see me?"

"No meleth, of course I am glad to see you. I'm just a little surprised is all." Aragorn smiled a reassuring smile as he pulled Arwen into a secure embrace. After they broke apart Arwen frowned again and ran her hand over Aragorn's creased brow.

"What is it Estel?" She asked a look of concern flashing across her face. "You seem burdened." Before Aragorn could answer, the door to their talon flew open and an enraged Haldir stormed in. Although Haldir's temper was hotter then most elves, and his demeanor arrogant, he usually had good control over his emotions as all elves did, but this was something entirely different. His white blond hair flew out behind him, and his eyes shone in a wild rage. He stormed right up to Aragorn and wrapped a hand around his throat, pinning him against the wall.

"Haldir Daro! Haldir stop" Arwen shrieked, attempting to pull him off. "Seas Haldir, tortha yo rûth! please Haldir control your anger"

"Deleb echil! Loathsome human" Haldir spat, throwing him to the ground.

"Haldir please," Aragorn coughed in an attempt to catch his breath. "What is this about?"

"He fades Aragorn!" Haldir hissed, advancing on him again.

"Who fades?" Arwen asked, genuinely confused.

This extracted a bitter laugh from Haldir. "She does not know? No, of course she doesn't you filthy human. Should you tell her or should I?"

"Haldir, let us go speak in private," Aragorn said, trying to usher the elf into a different room.

"I think what you have to say can be said in front of your lady," Haldir said, bowing sarcastically to the both of them.

"Who is fading?" Arwen asked. "What is it you two are speaking of?"

"Oh, it is quite a tale my lady full of romance and intrigue. It is Legolas who fades your fiancés closest friend and lover."

Arwen gasped and Aragorn winced.

"Your what?" Arwen asked her face white with shock and suppressed anger.

"His l-o-v-e-r or, did you not hear me correctly?" Haldir asked.

"You had a lover Estel? You had a lover!" Arwen screeched.

"Arwen please," Aragorn said softly, touching her shoulder, "Legolas means nothing to me that way."

"How wonderful to hear you say that about your dieing best friend." Haldir mimicked cruelly.

"Dieing?" Aragorn blanched.

"Dieing, fading, he won't be among the living anymore!" Haldir shouted, advancing towards Aragorn again.

"I must go to him," Aragorn declared, grabbing his cloak.

"Excuse me?" Arwen asked, her voice betraying quiet rage. "Your _lover_ is in trouble and you leave your fiancé! I forbid you from going to him Aragorn. In fact, I forbid you from seeing Legolas ever again!"

"Arwen," Aragorn pleaded quickly "I know it was wrong to betray you but, I cannot just let Legolas die, I must save him somehow."

"How do you expect to save him? If he is truly fading only some sort of promise from your loved one can stop him." Arwen tried to reason.

"I know, I know, I know not what I am to do but I must do something!" Aragorn said, turning to go.

"Aragorn Telcontar! Do not walk out that door!" Arwen screeched. Aragorn halted for a moment.

"I'm sorry meleth," He finally whispered. "But I cannot let him die." And with that, Aragorn left.

**Ahh** **I know it sucks and it's short, but next chap lots of A/L and fluff! I promise! Don't give up on me yet!**


	9. A moment too late

**Disclaimer- I own no characters, they are JRR Tolkiens**

**A/N: I'm updating! Yay for me!**

**Chap:**

Aragorn froze at the sight before him. His elf, his friend, his beautiful Legolas was laying motionless on the bed, paler then the sheets. The only sound in the room was his shallow breathing, and Aragorn could practically see the life leaving him.

"Legolas," he whispered, rushing to the elf's side. He brushed trembling fingertips along Legolas' cheek. At the contact a pale flush of color crept back into the ivory skin. Aragorn knew what must be done. He knew his love was far gone, but his presence could bring him back. Aragorn carefully lay down next to Legolas and encircled his arms around his waist.

"Legolas," he whispered into his neck. "Legolas please come back; I can't survive without you here." Aragorn sighed and brushed a bit of blonde hair behind the elf's ear. "I never worried about this Legolas. Even when we were just friends I always thought I would leave this world before you. I was always glad for that, for you are my closest friend and I could not handle surviving while perish." Aragorn started planting slow deliberate kisses all over the elf's exposed skin.

**(In the mind of the beautiful Legolas) **

_Legolas sat on the edge of the…well he didn't know where he sat. Behind him was black, before him was black. All he was aware of was he was sitting on a low ledge, his feet skimming the surface of warm black water. Legolas was toying with the idea of slipping into it wholly. The water was the perfect temperature, like a bath drawn especially for his liking. He could not remember exactly why but he felt extremely tense. In fact, he couldn't really remember much of anything. His head felt a bit fuzzy and he could not really focus on any one thing except the water. Normally this would be immensely disconcerting, but for some reason right now it didn't really bother Legolas. All he knew was that a good soak in the water felt to be exactly what he needed. _

"Legolas,"

_A voice cut through the darkness. Legolas glanced about but didn't see anyone. He concentrated for a moment, the voice seemed somewhat familiar but he just could not focus. _

"Legolas please come back, please."

_The voice was really starting to irritate Legolas. He was just about to relax but it wouldn't stop bothering him, maybe he should just ignore it._

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry Legolas. I never meant to do this to you please."

_Perhaps if he remembered who the voice belonged to he could answer them and make them leave him to his peace. _

"You are so beautiful"

_The voice was rough, like gravel. _

"So strong yet so fragile."

_It held a degree of warmth_

"I'll miss your laugh, the mirth in your eyes. You always did laugh seldom in public."

_Yet it had an air of respect and authority_

"But when we were alone you were so quick to joke and tease."

_Aragorn! Legolas widened his eyes and stood up. It was Aragorn speaking to him so tenderly. He had to get back, he had to get to him._

**(Back with the not so beautiful Aragorn)**

Bitter tears threatened to take hold of Aragorn, but he would not break, not while there was still even the slimmest of chances Legolas would survive. Aragorn kissed each of Legolas' eyelids. He touched him everywhere he possibly could without taking advantage of him, he wanted to give Legolas as much comfort as possible.

"Aragorn," it was soft, no more then a whisper but it did not evade Aragorn's sharp hearing.

"Legolas!" He cried, staring intently at the beauty's eyelids, waiting in anticipation to see those azure orbs. After a few nerve wrecking moments Legolas' eyes finally fluttered open.

"Aragorn," he said again, his voice a bit stronger. "I knew it was you." Aragorn ignored the odd comment and embraced his elf tightly.

"I was so worried," he whispered.

"I'm alright, I'm alright," Legolas said breathlessly.

"Don't try to speak just yet, you are still weak," Aragorn fretted. Although they were light, both Aragorn and Legolas heard the sounds of Elvin feet coming closer.

"That will be Haldir," Legolas whispered.

"And Arwen," Aragorn added softly.

"What?" Legolas exclaimed, sitting up quickly. "Arwen? She's here? You brought her here?" Aragorn stood up, a small little smile on his face.

"We will speak of this in a moment, first I must speak with Arwen." Legolas gaped at him, shocked he would leave after what just happened. As he regarded the retreating back of his unrequited love he come to the conclusion that perhaps Aragorn was not the human Legolas thought him to be.

"Legolas! You are alright!" Haldir exclaimed relived.

"Yes, I am fine," Legolas said quietly, still contemplating Aragorn's shocking actions. "I still have some strength left."

"You always did," Haldir remarked fondly, coming to sit on the bed next to Legolas. "Legolas please don't scare me like that again."

"I do not think I will Haldir," Legolas sighed. "You know as well as anyone how stubborn and strong willed I can be. I do not want to fade, not like this. I will not lose control over my emotions again and fall into self pity.

"You will not regret living Legolas," Haldir remarked kindly. "There is still happiness to find out there."

"I know," Legolas sighed. "I know."

**(Scene Break) **

"Aragorn!" Arwen shrieked when she saw him coming towards her. "Aragorn how dare you just walk out on me like that!"

"Arwen we need to talk," Aragorn said hurriedly. He knew Legolas was confused, and he wanted to clear up things right away.

"You are right we need to talk Aragorn, you cannot disrespect me like that if I am to become your wife!"

"That is just it Arwen," Aragorn said taking her hand. "You are beautiful and regal and everything someone could want. I am flattered…no, I am _honored_ you would want to bind yourself with me, and even give up immortality for me but I need to follow my heart."

"Where does that heart lye Aragorn?" Arwen hissed, "With Legolas perhaps?"

"I am sorry Arwen but this is what I must do." He touched her cheek softly. "There is more for you then half asked love on this world." Aragorn wiped away a tear making its way down Arwens face before leaving her to her thoughts and running back to Legolas.

"Legolas!" He called as he entered the room.

"Aragorn," Legolas said softly.

"Legolas I did it!" Aragorn exclaimed, taking Legolas' hand. "I did it I left Arwen! I left her for you! We can be together now!" Legolas widened his eyes in shock. He was silent for a moment, and then for another before finally reaching a decision.

"No Aragorn," he whispered. "Not this time."

**Aww Poor characters. What'll happen next? Feedback please!**


End file.
